Unintended Consequences
by Akhilleus
Summary: What happens when a god ignores Zeus? What happens to a certain person to drive him to asking for death? Why am I asking you stuff you don't know? What happens when an all girl group gets a guy? Who reads the description? Author's note - Discontinued after reading many a story with similar plotlines... need originality... uuugggghhh.
1. Preview

"Lady Artemis, you don't want to know what my father's going to do to you if you don't listen to him! Trust me; it's not worth whatever satisfaction you're getting from this meaningless ignoring streak you've gone on. I can feel the electricity building up all around me already…" I rambled on, trying to annoy some semblance of sense into my favorite goddess, who didn't seem eager to comply.

"Thalia, if you don't stop, I swear..." Artemis said, leaving me to imagine what she would do, which would be somewhere along the lines of chores for a loooooong long time.

"Alright" I mumbled as I glanced down, eyeing the forests ground, as if it was the most important thing in the world "But don't say I didn't warn you".

Pheobe and the other huntresses snickered at my situation, which didn't help me at all. I gave her the good ol' glare of 'as soon as this is over you'll wish you never met me', which didn't deter her in the slightest. Artemis looked as if she were about to say something, but she never got the chance. A flash of golden, godly light engulfed her, and I really didn't want to be her right then.

* * *

"Father!" I shrieked at him, scowling deeply at him, turning his smile down for a while. The nerve of men appalls me so much, especially godly men, they had more nerves than a nervous system! Of course, that's the reason I became a maiden goddess, to avoid men, especially after Orio- nope I thought, not going to think of Orion. Wait I just thought of Orion. Again. I deepened her scowl at her father, who stared questioningly at me.

"Ah hem" He coughed suggestively.

"Sorry Father, I didn't hear you" I replied, wishing the meeting was over already.

"Ironically, I asked if you were ignoring me" Zeus told her slowly, "Which was like asking if you were paying attention, or if-"

"I get the point old man" snapped Artemis, getting a bad feeling when Zeus's eyes sparked suspiciously like he was refraining from using the master bolt on her.

"Old man?" Zeus stood up threateningly, trying to scare her.

Hermes and Apollo decided to throw in the same comment at the same time "Ooooh Daddy's little girl is growing up!" Breaking down in laughter together, earning a disapproving and threatening glance from Hera and Hestia, which made them sit back down, although they kept the grins on their faces.

"Yes, yes she is" Zeus said thoughtfully "Perhaps we shall punish her?"

With that, an excited squeal, and puff of perfume came from Aphrodite's throne, which was now empty. She was whispering into my father ears, his thoughtful face turning into a grin. 'Uh oh' I thought. 'Not good, really not good.'

His smile made me shiver, or maybe it was his eyes, or his posture, but I felt very, very bad about this.

"Due to the course of the nature of the actions of my daughter, Artemis, I shall punish her. She shall have to" Zeus paused slightly, taking a breath "letaboyjointhehunt" Finished the lord of the sky nervously.

Silence greets my ears. More silence greets my ears. Narrowing my eyes ever so slightly I asked "you're playing a joke, right? Haha?"

"You've brought this upon yourself, daughter. Deal with the consequences, or I'll make them worse" he threatened.

At the same time a young boy, Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus walked in, with his usually beautiful green eyes and striking posture he usually had gone. He had red rimmed eyes, and looked as if he had been crying for a long time. He actually looked cute-'shut up dummy' I thought furiously to myself. Why do I care if he looks good, or has the most amazing eyes?

Lady Athena seemed to be thinking at the young man's sudden appearance, rather angrily it seemed.

Percy walked right up to Lord Hades, whispered something in his ear. Lord Hades paled even further than he already was, and shook his head from left to right, slowly. Percy rose and spoke to the audience, with a speech that we will never forget.

"Gods and goddesses I come before you today to claim my favor, the only thing that can, that will make me happy. Over the past few months my life has deteriorated to where almost nothing is enough to satisfy me. I have no friends, I have no Family, I have no home. Please grant me this one wish" he spoke calmly, articulating clearly, staring straight into Zeus's eyes through the speech. He paused.

"Do you finally accept godhood?" my father asked, almost hopefully.

"Nope" he answered flatly, slightly popping the P, "I've come here today, on this fine day, to ask you to kill me".

Dang, I thought, this was a weird way to lose your life. The rest of the Olympian counsil stopped to a point where you could have heard a hunter sneaking, which was like down to zero noise. I'm not sure who the most surprised person there was, me, Zeus, Poseidon, or Athena. But my thinking was soon interrupted by the other gods' comments and actions.

Hephaestus was setting up some sort of Olympians to go reality camera, while Poseidon was screaming his brains out at his brothers. Zeus was thoughtful, and Hades was indifferent. I decided to see what had happened to make such a proud soul go to waste.

"Percy, I know it seems like a hard time right now, but you have to move on" I heard myself saying, trying, but failing miserably to comfort him "Think about those who will and will not benefit from this decision"

He turned to me slowly and said the worst, most morally draining thing I've ever heard. "I, Perseus Jackson, as of right now swear on the river Styx, that there is nothing for me to live for, except death".

Even more silent, I swear it was the worst silence possible. It was broken by a furious, screeching Athena "WHAT ABOUT MY DAUGHTER?"

"Well, you, ah, see, what happened was…" What a poor excuse for a human I thought, of course he would get rid of the girl "She dumped me". I blinked and cleaned my ears out, this would be interesting, and for some reason I perked up.

Athena just stared at Percy, as if he was a ghost, and mumbled some sort of reply, sighing, as if her worst fears had come true.

"Let me explain this" he told us all, who teleported ourselves back to our thrones, "Perhaps then you will understand my reasons"


	2. A Problem

**Alright, I'm not sure if this is how you do this, but I think this is what to right up here. Short and sweet, cause I hate it when stories are less story than whatever this is called**

**Disclaimer Alert: Rick Riordan officially owns PJO. **

**Disclaimer Alert: Rick Riordan officially does not own this Fan-Fic.**

**Disclaimer Alert: You have been disclaimed :O**

"Let me explain this" I told the Olympians, who had teleported back to their thrones "Perhaps then you will understand my reason".

_Flashback, 9/11/12_

Alright, you know how you have those days where nothing seems to go right, and then the next day every regrets what they did, and nice stuff like that? Well this was one of those days, except just a little worse. Okay, under exaggeration of the century. I was woken up by my favorite sea god, you know, that Poseidon guy? Yup, he woke me up. That doesn't sound to bad does it? Let me rephrase that, he woke me up, at freaking 3:30 in the morning, saying something about explosion, apartment, and Sally. I darted from my sheets and took a 'light jog with my dad'. All. The. Way. To. New York. I was sweating and panting, and all that other usual stuff you do after a fifty mile, hardest jog ever double marathon at Four A.M.

Aww ****, I thought when I arrived in the city; I still had my Pajamas on! Of course, I mean that I only had my boxers on, which isn't the best way to come into town. That didn't matter though, I rushed to where my mother's apartment was, and found a few _Laestrygonians__ munching on a few bodies, and a large pile of bones and burnt flesh in the middle, as if to boast how much lives they could eat._

_ With a screech of fury, rage and outright frustration, I did the stupidest thing that someone could do, I charged the two giants jump-hugging one of them onto my hand.__ The good part was that I uncapped the pen in my hand. The bad part was I got monster debris all over, and man that stuff stung, I mean it was like a carbonated drink going out of your nose, except it went into my nose. I felt a little stranger, stronger, buffer, and better than I was before, excluding the extreme pain, and bleary eyes. I guess snorting monster remains can do that do you._

_ With that fancy move, my little Laestrygonian decided to play smear the completely frantic demigod who's filled with fear game… With a few extra friends. How could I have missed them I thought to myself, scolding one half of my brain, while trying to gauge how many of them I could destroy Till I collapse and how long my dumpster hiding spot would last with the other half. Luck finally seemed to be on my side, as they scrambled around, trying and failing__ to find me. Of course, Fortune favors the bold, I thought happily._

_ "Perrrrcy. Peeerrrrrcy. PEERRCY. PERSEUS JACKSON!" My phone that I wasn't supposed to have was going to get me caught I thought, desperately trying to come up with a solution. I looked down, caller I.D. Wise Girl__ (my nickname for Annabeth). I answered the phone, and what I heard echoed through my brain. I heard some kissing noises and some other unmentionable things. Damn pocket calls. Suddenly the Laestrygonians didn't seem too tough. When the giants came over, I felt like the Predator, and smothered one with a hand, and a throat slash, and scrambled back into the dumpster, quickly cutting a hole in the back of it with Riptide as I trashed the bin. The four re__maining cannibals beating the dumpsters like there life depended on it._

_Hey, I thought, this sounds better than my schools drum line! I snuck around them, and as luck would have it, one of them turned around. I stopped, pretending to be stunned as it approached me, trying to claim me as a trophy. Unfortunately for it a felt a strong tug in my gut, one of the strongest I'd ever had. My tears flew at it, piercing its eyes and its brain. So much for the most powerful tug ever I thought. Then an idea hit me! Like a McDonald's cup half full of water nailed my nuts hit me. I felt a tug in my gut again, and the water levitated the cups in front of me. _

_Two positive things cam__e from this. One, the giants starting laughing, slowly at first, and then so hard that they were rolling on the ground. The other was I had a used Mc-a-Dees, slightly filled, dirty water cup! This may sound bad, but even water can hurt you. Especially a sword that can fight without a hand controlling it. I stabbed a Giant with a name tag that looked like it said I!h, ym nmae is oBb'. Of course I knew it was somewhere along the lines of 'Hi, my name is Bob', and his breath would've made the entire Aphrodite cabin kill themselves. My sword took out two of the four remaining giants. The other two giants split up, one going towards the body pile, the other towards me._

_Then, I remembered why I was here. Mom__. Paul. I dead sprinted to the other giant, who confirmed my fears. Heads on poles, bones on the ground. It looked as if Sally and Paul were either the first, or last two eaten. I screamed as I'd never screamed before, sending shivers up my spine, covering my arms in miniature goose bumps. Have you ever heard that a body is composed of like 80% water? I blacked out, and woke up later, with two deflated balloon figures of the giants, which I stabbed, hacked and slashed with Riptide until my anger was gone. I absent-mindedly scratched something into the wall, and saw that I'd written Why me__. Then I noticed something. I was utterly exhausted. Like the 200 push-ups, hundred or so mile jog, monster slaying exhausted. Why__ did Persues's body hurt? I thought. Why am I referencing my self in third person? I replied to myself. Meh._

_Then I saw my arms, or where I thought my arms were. They were made out of swirling, beautiful water. Sweeeeet I thought, thanking my father silently. _

_Don't expect anything else from me son__ he telepathically said to me __you bring back to many memories of Sally to be around. Maybe in a few years we will meet again. Oh ya, you can morph into a puddle. Bye Percy._

"Gee… Thanks" I muttered, well at least I've still got some friends. At least that's what I thought. I decided to water travel back to camp, while quicker speed wise than jogging by about twenty times, I tired at about fifty times as I normally would. I had conflicting emotions right now, mostly negative. I didn't know whether to feel hurt at Annabeth, Angry at my father, vengeful for my mortal family or simply combine them all and go beast-rage mode on everyone. I was also elated at my new ability, although not at its price. I got to half blood hill, and slipped through camp and into my cabin without anyone noticing. Subconsciously I fell asleep in my fountain, still in water form, blending in perfectly. Maybe tomorrow will be better than today I thought before becoming unconscious.

I woke up the next day, crying silently to myself, or as good as crying can get when your water, and in a water fountain. I slipped my hand through where my hair should be, and opened the door. The great out-doors being Clarisse glaring at me, already throwing a punch. I hesitated, and decided to try something. I felt her fist go through me, and chilled myself down until I froze. Clarisse just now realized I was made out of water, and muttered some sort of incoherent apology.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you" I teased, knowing how angry this would make her.

"Sorry. Now if you don't unfreeze I will kick your behind so hard, it will hurt your mother" She retorted.

I did the one thing that every person would do in a situation like this. I cried. Hard. Do you know what happens when a son of Poseidon gets emotionally compromised? Ask the remaining half of the Ares cabin. Clarisse mumbled some sort of excuse and ran off, not knowing how to comfort me. I just stood there, back to solid form, until I blacked out. When I woke up, I was in the Big House.

Chiron was there, legs twitching nervously. "Percy, that was childish and unacceptable, do you understand?"

I just lost my family, and he cares about a small level six hurricane, pssh. I looked outside, and what I saw wasn't exactly settling. Most of the campers were gathered in the arena, with supplies and ambrosia. "Umm Chiron, what caused this?" my voice faltering, because I'm pretty sure I just broke the 'no question is stupid rule.'

"You did, Percy". Those three words almost hurt more than losing my family. Almost. My idol, Chiron was here telling me that I didn't belong, sort of like in Latin class all those years ago. I wanted to believe this was all just a cruel dream, and I would wake up any second now. I pinched myself, still here. Oh well, it was worth a try.

"I'm sorry Percy, I really am, but you are just too dangerous for this camp. It's for the best." He told me with resolve clear in his voice, but his eyes told a different story.

I walked out of the big house, which was now more of the big rubble. At that exact moment the campers decide to have a look-a-long at where I was standing. All of their expressions were bad, ranging from fearful to downright hatred. I guess if someone did this to the camp, I would be pissed too. I had a feeling that no one wanted to be associated with me, and I don't think it would take Athena to know what happened destroyed nearly every friendship I had. Let's see what I had left in life. Friends, X. Family, X. Home, X. 'This sucks' I thought to myself. Of course, I replied with 'No problem-o, Captain obvious'. 'At your service, Lieutenant Sarcasm'. I acted sort of like George and Martha. Wait, maybe the Olympians can help me!

_End of Flashback_

"As you can see, I deserve death" he finished, leaving us weeping silently at his tale. It seemed so extreme that it was hard to believe.

Zeus looked at me like he had just won the lottery, and walked up to me saying "I know just the thing to cheer you up".


	3. How on Hearth?

**Disclaimer: PJO is Riordan's. PJO is Riordan's PJO is Riordan's PJO is Riordan's**

**Also, sorry it took so long, I sprained my wrist, unfortunately.**

I began to get a chill in my gut as I started to guess what my father's idea of 'cheer you up' was. He wouldn't possibly; he couldn't possibly do th-

"A-hem" started Zeus "our new hero is going to Hades, buh-bye!"

The gods and goddesses around us all erupted in anger and surprise, not believing he would even consider this. Lord Zeus took out a bolt, and threw it. It hit the ground next to Percy, blowing him up, and surrounding him in… confetti? In fact, he was still standing there, him and Zeus laughing so hard that they both fell down.

"Told you I'm the god of Theatre" Zeus told us all giddily "and you guys ahahaha should've ahahaha seen your faces!"

All of us sane Olympians just looked at him for a whole minute, until Percy broke the silence.

"Thanks oh god of the theatre, you did know how to cheer me up" exclaimed Percy "but I still don't have any idea of what I should, or can do."

I had this déjà-vu sense come to me as my father started to speak "If you want to" he started, looking pointedly at me "I will allow you to become a hunter of Artemis."

"Sir, I would, but with Lady Artemis's permission I will feel a lot-a lot- a lot better about this. You know what I'm talking about, because I don't want to intrude or something" he rambled on. It was actually quite cute, not that I care I added to myself quickly. Right then a separate personality seemed to develop, and went onto my shoulder, while my normal personality went onto the other. On the right there was a squirrel, and the left a nut. "M'Lady, why not think about Percy, you obviously like him" Mr. Nuts the squirrel told me "it's not as if thoughts can hurt."

I looked at the acorn, and don't ask me how, but it spoke to me, as well. "Thinking of a boy would go against everything you've ever learnt, they're evil, heartbreaking creatures, just look at your father for example!" argued Nutty the acorn "and look at how bad Hera must feel"

Switching back to the squirrel, who replied "Juno know that's not a bad argument, but moderate zealotry is better than strict, which is indeed from Eragon"

I decided to stick to the old, and ignore the boy, when I realized my family was all staring at me. "What do you say Arty?" my idiot brother Apollo asked. Gah, Appalling would be a better suited name for him.

Hmmmm I thought, then an idea struck me "I agree" I began, ignoring the looks of disbelief amongst the other gods "IF, and only if you can gain the blessing of EVERY SINGLE GOD in this room, including me." A few of the people in the room cringed, while a few smiled deviously. Particularly Aphrodite. "Here are the rules" I started again "one, you have to complete a task for each and every god and goddess in here, and Hades as well. Two, you have to find the Olympian in an area that suits them in the mortal world. Three, follow the first two rules. Oh and, the tasks start now, so any previous tasks do not count. Have fun!"

I couldn't believe it, I might become the first boy hunter of Artemis. I finally felt like life was living, and just had to get blessed by all of the major gods first. Not to hard right? I still felt optimistic about it for some unknown reason, but I figured that being dipped in the river Styx and defeating the titan Kronos helped a bit with confidence.

I wondered who I should start off with. I decided to go to Hestia, as I would probably need some confidence and warmth later. I left the Olympians to debate and discuss things as I traveled back to New York. I passed a park, three temples, and many minor gods, who mostly ignored me. Walking into the elevator I asked myself where Hestia could be. Camp Half Blood was the first thought that came to me, but I remembered that I wasn't allowed back there. Wait, I could go to my house! Nope, there's no Hearth there. Where, oh where could I possibly find Hestia? I asked myself again as I exited the elevator, making sure to glare at the security guard as I left.

I still managed to keep my optimistic side up, still asking myself where Hestia could be. I decided to walk to the library to try to learn of her whereabouts. I walked down the street, a sign catching my attention, _Legendary Tavern_. It seemed important, but I ignored it. I walked into the public library, going to the young adult section, finding what I was looking for. Perfect I told myself, _Greek Gods and Goddesses for Dummies_, they knew I was coming! I flipped threw the pages, until I reached Hestia. Hestia was the goddess of the hearth, food, and cranes. Although an Olympian, she had no throne, giving hers up for Dionysus. 'Oh my gods I though to myself, this was above my reading level!' She visited people in Hearths, and Taverns.

I dropped the book in the isle, and walked out of the library, remembering the tavern I saw earlier. I walked up to it, noticing the now obvious name of the place was 'Legendary Tavern'. How did I miss that? Walking in, I realized that there weren't even parking spots around this, and that the owner was a little girl who seemed to radiate warmth.

"Hello Hero" started Hestia, cutting to the chase "are you willing to do whatever it takes to get my blessing?"

"Can Hermes pickpocket a rich businessman?" I asked, feeling slightly nervous "Of course I am!"

"Then you shall acquire a throne at Mt. Olympus for me!" And with that the goddess of the hearth dissolved away in fire. Smiling. It was creepy as Hades.


	4. Peak-A-Boo!

**Disclaimer: PJO is Riordan's. PJO is Riordan's PJO is Riordan's PJO is Riordan's**

**Plus does anyone want to see POV at the beginning of writing segments? I'm trying to make it obvious, but if you need Percy's POV, or Artemis's POV, PM me.**

Great job, I've got to go find Zeus now, where on earth would the king of the gods be? Three spots came to mind, pilot, famous, or top of business. Then a thought struck me! _What if… he was all three?_ Once again running into the library, I needed to research the King of the gods. I decided to be different, and use the public computer to research him, it had to be much easier.

Plopping down onto the chair, I felt a surge of warm feeling flow through me, something I was recently unaccustomed to. I stared down at me fingers as they seemingly typed without me telling them to. I had typed 'famous airline owners' into the Google search bar. Hoping for the best, I pressed enter. Nothing promising at first, then out of nowhere a new link appeared. It said _Zeus: Owner of the God's Airlines_. Geez I thought, way to be subtle about that. I opened the link, and got an address, 9387 Eagle Lane.

Right when the search was getting interesting, I felt a weird sensation. Holding up my cell phone, I glanced into the screen, and saw some cute forest animals. With razor sharp claws, silver eyes, and wait, did I think silver eyes? Yup, silver eyes, almost like they were possessed. Unconsciously, I slipped riptide out of my pocket, pen form of course. Slowly turning around, I saw the 'cute' forest animals all had white foam spewing out of their mouths. There were two squirrels, a deer, and three birds, all looking very angry. We sat there, still, just watching each other for a while, until a child screamed, and all Hades broke loose from there.

The deer seemed to abhor books, and headed straight for the book cases. The squirrels and birds charged me. "Here little nice, evil, ugly, demented, possessed creatures" I told it "please don't attack me." Fortunately, they understood and acknowledged this. Unfortunately, they charged faster. Geez, who crapped in their cornflakes? I thought to myself?

I really didn't want rabies, so I decided to fight them. The animals were almost on me, and the deer turned its attention to me, after ruining many books. Birds and squirrels, and deer oh my! I thought. Stepping forward, I punched a squirrel, then without looking roundhouse kicked the deer out of the building. The birds may not have been able to hurt me because of my Achilles curse, but they were still annoying. Every time I tried to knock out a fuzzy critter, my eyes were marauded by talons. Then I got creative, and began manipulating the water in the bloodstream. It was harder than manipulating water, but I liked the challenge. I started flinging any bird that got near me away. It was very taxing, but the results were magnanimous, leaving three confused, angry birds lying in the corner.

Lastly, I blocked some of the remaining squirrel's veins with water, knocking it out. Acting like nothing happened; I sat back down on the computer, and opened up Google earth. 9387 Eagle Lane. It was in… the Rocky Mountains. Figures, he would live in the highest available place. Onwards, I thought, to honor, glory, and most likely a horrible, gruesome death! How I could get from New York to Colorado was going to be a large problem. I figure since I'm going to join the Hunters, or at least try, I should at least gain some wilderness experience.

Starting out with a light jog, and slightly optimistic attitude, I began my journey. As some famous guy once said _A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step_, or something like that.

I decided to call it a night, jumping into a small, seemingly harmless pond. My inner senses told me that I was somewhere near the edge of New York. Got to love internal GPSs, right? I woke up in the morning, got out of the lake and looked at my reflection. I looked older, with some beard stubble, and a bit of a goatee, and my first thought was Grover! Then I reached up, and saw it was me. Oh gods, I thought, how long have I been here? I started jogging again, and recalled some other sort of old guy's saying _A pessimist sees a glass as half empty, an optimist sees it as half full._ I tried to apply that to myself, _A pessimist sees a boy who's lost his life, family, home, is on a dangerous mission, going to join an all girl group, and has no idea what the time frame is. An optimist sees a character building past._ Somehow I didn't quite think it fit.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice the peacock until I almost ran into it, startling me bad. I decided to observe it. It was a baby peacock, and looked starving and malnourished. Unable to stand the thought of letting the thing die I took it to the nearest lake, and willed fish to come to me. I grabbed a couple of small fish, and tried to feed it to the baby, but it seemed to not want the fish. I was fairly sure that it wasn't one of those regurgitated food eating creatures, so I wasn't sure what to do for it. I summoned some pure water, and left it floating in front of the creature. It had loving, caring eyes that didn't seem to fit in to its surroundings. I sat down and put the peacock on my lap, then began to pet it, hoping it liked being pet.

I was marveling at the bird's eyes when all of a sudden the baby peacock transformed into Hera. Oh, I thought, that's why her eyes looked like that. "Oh, I umm, well, sorta" I started off lamely, with a tint of red coming into my cheeks. "Hello Lady Hera."

"Hello young demigod" she said, still sitting on my lap "for helping my patron animal, would you like my blessing?"

"Sure, but can you get off my lap?" I asked the goddess.

She stood up and walked a couple feet away, raising one eyebrow that could make anyone feel guilty. "You don't like me?" she said lightly while pouting, making me blush further.

"I just don't think your husband would like that, and I've got to get his blessing as well." I told her "What's the fine print on your blessing?"

She handed me a paper giving the details on being blessed by a god or goddess.

_1. You will be able to perform the abilities of their mortal or immortal children, depending on you mortality. 2. The god or goddess can speak In your head, and read your thoughts when you allow them to. 3. You are subject to whatever their will may be, as long it is within reason._ I think I like these rules, I thought, easy to understand and remember.

"Deal" I said, holding my hand out to shake on it.

"Then" she replied, shaking my hand "I proclaim you blessed."

I suddenly felt a large, lovely sensation go throughout my body, giving me the Goosebumps, and a content feeling at the same time. I thanked her, and began jogging to Colorado again. I couldn't help but make my own tune; _I'm off to see the king, the wonderful king of the gods!_ I'm pretty sure if anyone heard me with the Wizard of Oz tune, they would've laughed themselves to death.


	5. Death Breath

**Disclaimer: PJO+RR=GOOD. AKHILLEUS+PJO=NOT GOOD (BUT INTERESTING)**

**Last chapter for all y'all interested I used some hidden things. Like Zues's address, if typed on a phone would spell ZEUS. Or the fact that Hera … spoiler alert…. You're not getting spoiled.**

**Please send character ideas (names, personalities, gender, particular skills they're good at {ill probably improvise even if you do send}, and so on. Note, if you risk leaving stuff out, it will be … filled in)**

* * *

As I glanced around, I got a feeling, and not like the Black Eyed Peas. I looked at the ominous green trees that seemed to be charred more than the sun accomplished, and a few claw marks in them, as if territory markings. I heard a deep throated growl, and wondered what a bear was doing out in the middle of the winter, I must've slept for a few months at the least. _My mom's gonna kill me! Oh wait never mind…_With that bright thought, I turned around, and was met with a face full of Eagle tiger. "Hey there Tigle" I told it "you seem eager for… a chase?" I bolted away, zigzagging in and out of trees, slipping into water form as I… ran into it again. It eyed me suspiciously before realizing that water that runs into it would not be a good meal.

I ran straight into a squealing, barking mess of black fur. I never thought I'd be as happy as I was to see a friendly tongue, even if it brought back some memories. To make things interesting, I spoke to it in riddle form. "Hello Mrs. O'Leary, my day is dreary and my eyes are bleary, and…. Fear me?" I asked before getting another dosage of dog drool.

"What are you up to" I asked, half expecting an answer. I got a good ol' BARK in reply. Glancing around, I noticed all of the shadows creeping in on me, trying to get a feel for me.

Only possibly three things could've surprised me then, and this happened to be one of them. My old, with stress on the old, friend Nico came out of the shadows.

"Hello, Di Angelo" I said "what are you up to?" He seemed to have grown as well, although his 'fashion' still hadn't evolved past straight black. He was just as tall as me now, with a military cut, defined features, and a new found confidence around his figure. His grin ruined the image, and he stepped up and hugged me.

"Oi!" I told him, slightly confused "No bromance!

His grinned widened, suddenly stretching from ear to ear, as He told me never to change. I asked him whether he meant my looks or my humor, which set him off in laughter. He told me it was the combination, and I replied 'don't get a broner'. We caught up from the events happening since I had 'left camp'. I learned that it had been around three years since my absence, and that so much had changed that I wouldn't recognize it. He told me that Annabeth had recently announced her fifth boyfriend since my absence, a Demeter child named Tyler Potter, who had no relations to Harry Potter. Nico joined my quest to honor, glory, and an end to personal boredom. Apparently this was one of the rare breaks he had gotten from the ever crowded underworld, and didn't intend to go back anytime soon.

We took off as Apollo dragged his chariot across the sky even though we had talked through the night. We were bragging and over exaggerating how strong we were, boasting just for the sake of boasting, and all together having a good time. By the time Artemis dragged her chariot across the sky, we were so exhausted, we just fell down and slept on the ground we fell onto.

We woke up the next morning, soar and groggy, and made ourselves some wonderful breakfast. Well, we tried our best, and ended up with some stuff that looked like throw up, and tasted worse. I didn't ask Nico where he got the ingredients, but I was starting to wonder.

"Hey Nice" I called over "want to talk the talk? You were boasting yesterday, let's spar"

He grunted acknowledgment and stood up, getting into the defensive position, waiting for me to attack first. I obliged, swinging in a pattern, left, right, stab, left, right stab. On the third time through, I went left, right left, catching him totally unawares and cutting him in across the chest with the tip of my sword. He barely even flinched at the blood running down his chest, and continued sparring with me, forcing backwards into a large tree. I went water on him, and sprang up behind him, knocking his sword away in the process.

"Good spar" I told him "For a N double O B!" Earning myself a glare from Nico. "Eh" I continued "let's get going."

We packed up, cleaned up, and left, continuing towards Colorado. Nico agreed with me that Hera seemed too nice and gave too easy of a task, and that I should be prepared later on for. Before we knew it, we arrived at Zeus's house. It was magnificent, gold and white, large and full of Greek constructions. Geez I thought, selling this could get enough money to end world hunger!

We (I) knocked on his door, feeling slightly nervous, and were answered by Zeus. He invited us in, and we got straight to the chase.

"Oh god of theatre" I praised him "what can a humble demigod do to gain your blessing?"

"Hmmm" he pondered "ok, I just have one small favor for you." He said. I groaned. "Can you get Demeter to lay off of Hermes? Do not be fooled, for this is not going to be easy." He warned. I'm pretty sure Nice just about fainted, and kept shaking while whispering "Cereal… cereal… noooooo please stop! Cereal go away!" before calming himself down by grabbing his sword and mouth.. I smirked at him and asked if those were his 'Lucky Charms' horrifying him even further. We left, heading for the only place Demeter could be, good ol' Texas.


End file.
